This invention relates in general to the electrical multiple outlets and in particular to an electrical multiple outlet of the type known as a cube tap.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,034,084 discloses a cube tap which utilizes a ground connection either in the form of a ground prong or a ground wire with a ground lug. The cube tap disclosed utilizes a two part plastic case which is held together with two screws. The two parts of the case are molded out of plastic or a similar non-conductive material after which some of the apertures must be cut into various faces of the cube tap. In order to provide the needed structural strength the walls of the case must be of a predetermined thickness. The relevance of the prior art indicated in the present specification should not be given a limited interpretation. A cited prior art item may be found to have relevance in a passage other than the one referred to, or to have relevance in a sense different than as stated.